brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Brickmack
__TOC__ Hello Hello mackmoron.-- 23:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re: BIONICLE * Hi, I think this is a great idea, in fact I've been thinking about something like this for Star Wars minifigures for some time now, but keep forgetting to mention it. I've started a forum to see what other users think, and if they're in favor of it, I can't see any reason why not :) 08:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::yay! ill start adding links now Re: MLN * Hi, there is a vote at the moment as to what we should do with MLN pages on here, however there hasn't really been any participation in it yet. Redirecting each page probably wouldn't be an option though- redirects to another wiki are strongly cautioned on Wikia as it takes users to a completely different wiki, even if they don't want to go. Probably the best option (in my opinion) is the delete the pages here, and there's another forum about official friends, where we may be able to put a link to the MLN wiki on the main page, and also expand the My LEGO Network page, and put a link to the MLN wiki for more detailed information. But if you can come up with any other options, please let me know, or put them on the forum :) 00:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) unBrickipedia HAHA, look at this. It is unBrickipedia! Hahaha, anyways. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 16:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: New template * Hey, new template looks great! Feel free to put it on all the pages :) Also, just a suggestion and you don't have to do this or anything, but maybe "Visorak" should be linked to the Visorak article? 11:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :good idea. when i made the template, i didnt realize there was a visorak aticle. ill add that and start adding then Big #850 YAY, this is my 850th edit :) 03:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Um... no. You must be thinking of someone else, but thanks for the thought! :-) :::Wow nice ajr! im almost at 600 now. (but by the time you read this i will be at 650 XD) Brickipedia:Userbox Proposals Hi! Could you check out the Brickipedia:Userbox Proposals page?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 04:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Element IDs. I've been recently been creating pages about LEGO parts, and I believe you put a sign at the top of one of the pages that it needs to be redirected with it's element ID. How can I do this, what is an element ID, and where do I found out a Parts element ID. Help would be appreciated. :User:Samdo994 is the best person to ask this question to :). He was the one that started the whole element ID thing. Don't forget to sign! Ajraddatz Talk 16:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Brickipedian of the Month * Hi, just wanted to let you know that you've been nominated for Brickipedian of the Month- if you didn't for whatever reason want this award, feel free to contact me or remove the nomination. Thanks, 02:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) help can you tell me how to do the signs like this user collects space police III? SbpowerminerspacepoliceIIIbioniclefan Yea, the code for the space police box is I think this is a list of all boxes like that irc please come on the brickipedia irc. 02:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Im on right now, but only for a few minutes. I will be on later also Come Come to minifig wiki. We are in serious need of editors and people-We have 3 active people, them being me, GameGear360, and Agent Chase who is an admin but not a bureacrat. Holy crap! You have a score of +17 for BOTM! That overpowers the previous record by 7! Congrats! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Party Merry Christmas! Come to the Christmas party at Lego Alpha Team wiki on Dec. 24! There will be a game, music, and we will be chating on the Alpha Team Wiki IRC! Hope to see you there!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 20:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) BOTM * Congratulations, you're January's Brickipedian of the Month :) Feel free to place on your userpage 02:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sabotager I would like to report a vandal, but not here on Brickipedia, but on the lego message boards. As you can see on the Message boards in the category MLN, the votes on how good that message is, are very low, see here. I clicked on one vote and I saw this. As you can see, there are users named sabotager1, sabotager2, ect... and KingSabotager. All gave a no-brick-vote. As that occured on multiple messages in that category, I checked out those userpages. But everytime I wanted to visit them, I get redirected to my own page (try it out). I want to report them, but unfortunatly I don't know how, since I only know how to report users if they wrote a message, with the report button. Do you know how to contact the team, without using this report button? Thanks, 17:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) PS.: I wrote Ajraddatz the same message. :Well, it is possible that they are already blocked? LEGO may have just put a redirect to your own page so you cant see their page. Other than that, im not sure Conversation Great to talk with you and to now that you are a real person (sometimes with some of the admins on some wikis it is difficult to tell). Great to hear that you like Ninja and UFO. I have liked UFO and Aquazone before I knew what they were. At the Lego Imagination Center at the MOA they have Giant lego sculptures of the UFO ufo with some UFO guys, and a bunch of Aquazone Subs and Minifigures (but all giant sculptures). Tell me sometime if you want to chat again and If I reply in under a minute we should talk! 01:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) 01:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey mackmoron! BrickPost Issue One Vote please Can you please vote on the Candidates for Good Articles on the Hydro Cyrstallization Station? Thank you. BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three Image Hi Mackmoron11! Are you able to get an image for the Ugha Assassin to prevent it from deleting without source? Thanks, 13:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I dont know where to get those images. try google images. 19:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Patroller * Hi, I was wondering whether you'd like patroller rights. If so, let me know :) 14:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ** Patroller rights have been applied to your account :) Good to hear you'll be really active soon- we can always do with users who go on editing sprees :) 00:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five hi! I didn't know you were on this wiki. Well, you already have 260 points! ∆ ∆'s talk page 15:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh hi. Yea I'm not normally on, but for the last few days i have been doing a big edit spree, changing links saying Technic to TECHNIC. Normally I only come on rarly. 15:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess What? Me toa Gelu has the lucky edit badge. -- 13:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :( I want that... Well cool for you. How many points do you get from it? ... ... idrk what to say. I would guess they added them pictures to get a badge...Same with that message above. Kingcjc 18:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, people are doing weird things to get the achievement badges. I wish people would just find normal reasons to do things to get them, like with the talkpage one, people send messages to eachother all the time on here, they shouldnt have to make a random message just to get one. 18:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Contest Prize Sorry but I won't be able to mail the prize to you because I will be away in Argentina (the payment messed up so we got the notice yesterday and now they started shipping. Sorry again. 01:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, ok... :( 01:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Another LEGO Event There's also a LEGO event known as Kids Fest (http://legokidsfest.com/Chicago/events.html) which is near you. 16:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Set Did you recieve the Exploriens set? :It just came today :). Deffinitly in my top ten list for favorite small builds. 00:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven FANom Could you please vote at BP:FA? 19:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. You have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 ... Hey, the other day a user said you said on the IRC that you hated me.(Probably a while back) Is that true? (Just asking) 15:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, I've never said that I hated you. At worst, I've probably said you can be annoying sometimes, but it's certainly far from hatred. I don't think LL likes me much though, so he probably exaggerated a bit (or just misinterpreted something I did say) Hi how do you get the userboxes? 04:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader Where iz you?! Not here apparently :( - 15:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) For the last almost 2 months I have had nearly no internet access due to moving to a new apartment. The internet has been installed today though, so I should be findable on IRC at least some of the time. 22:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! And archive your talk page :p 22:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) UN BAN ME [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinorzero (* )']] [[User talk:Prisinorzero|'Talk']] 15:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I've been working on trying to figure out how, though considering the massive amount of spamming you did on the chat, I'm tempted not to. 15:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Don't spam anymore or it will be for a lot longer. how long am i going to be banned from chat? how long am i going to be banned chat? I request unbanning. -Alien destroyer :Well I don't remember banning you on chat, so it probably wasn't me that did it. Because I didn't ban you, I don't know what it was that you did, and therefore can't tell you when you will be unbanned, and certainly won't unban you without knowing that you aren't supposed to still be banned. I suggest you first figure out who banned you, and complain to them. 03:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My sig Is it OK if I make my sig like yours? I mean, not a direct copy, the stuff will link to my info, but, is it OK? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 14:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ya sure.